Small Town Stripper
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Klaus is visiting a strip club he owns when he hears that a new man has been employed and he's bringing in new female clientele. Much to his surprise, the new guy is Stefan Salvatore. Klaus decides that the best way to obtain amusement from this situation is to tell a confused and horrified Damon salvatore who intends to find out what's going on with his brother.


**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

**This story contains hinted Klaus/Stefan slash, if you don't like that kind of thing then please don't read this!**

**This was requested by Enchanted Hybrid, hopefully it was what she had in mind!**

Klaus stepped into the dimly lit establishment and rolled his eyes, did all strip clubs have to be so stereotypical? Would it kill them to try and have some originality? He found the place exactly as he had expected to find it- middle aged business men escaping from their wives and bratty teenagers, young men seeing a naked woman in person for the first time and, of course, the occasional man who came alone, drank and made everybody a little uncomfortable.

He sighed in disappointment but walked through the room and into the office behind the bar where he found Sharron, the manager of the place waiting for him. She didn't seem surprised that he had failed to knock, she had worked with him long enough that she no longer expected common courtesy from the blonde.

"Klaus." She nodded in greeting and he began to pour himself a drink from the bottle she kept on the side board, he raised the bottle to offer her one and she politely declined.

"So, how's business been?" He asked, sitting down in the comfortable chair set up in front of her large desk.

"It's been going well, not much has changed since your visit last month, except we got a new guy." She informed him, more comfortable discussing business than anything else with him.

" How's he been doing?"

"He's..." she paused appreciatively, "he's brought in quite a bit of female clientele."

"Ah," Klaus laughed, "do I get to meet the man who's brought in all this new _female clientele_?"

Sharron fought the urge to roll her eyes at the hybrid, he employed her and paid her fairly well because she did a good job but she was not willing to get on the man's bad side as she had no desire to have her heart, or any other vital organ for that matter, ripped from her body. "You're in luck, he's performing tonight in about," she checked the expensive watch on her wrist, "an hour or so."

Klaus smiled, "perfect."

As the owner of the establishment Klaus was led to one of the large comfortable booths that were usually reserved for larger parties and settled himself down after ordering a drink.

As he waited, most of the male customers began to finish their drinks and leave, as the club began to fill with women, most of whom were in their late thirties or perhaps early forties, although there were a few younger and even a few older, Klaus noticed with a small amount of amusement.

As the loud music began to play the large crowd of women began screaming and clapping excitedly, Klaus rolled his eyes at the shrillness of it all, but was pleased non-the-less that this new dancer was bringing in business.

As the man, wearing nothing but a small pair of black underwear, appeared on stage, Klaus smiled. The man had his back to the audience at first, so all they could see was a hard, tanned muscular back, strong legs and short brown hair. Sharron had made a good choice, he acknowledged.

As the man turned, the crowd squealed with delight again and he felt his eyes widen in surprise and had to refrain from chocking on his drink. Standing on the stage with a spotlight glaring down at him and women throwing money at his dancing body was Stefan Salvatore.

Klaus was torn for a long moment as he watched Stefan half naked and gyrating on stage, on the one hand, it wouldn't hurt to stay and watch for a while, or he could film it for blackmail purposes, or he could inform Damon Salvatore for true hilarity to ensue. It had not been a particularly exciting day and Klaus would have enjoyed some entertainment. His decision made, he began filming the spectacle on his phone, smiling to himself as he did.

/

The next day was a Saturday, and Stefan rolled out of bed much later than usual, coming down the stairs into the living room in an old white t-shirt and grey sweats, his face pulled into a yawn.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty." Damon greeted from the sofa, where he was reading an old book and dressed for the day.

"I didn't get to bed until late." The younger vampire defended himself mildly.

"I noticed. So what were you doing that kept you out so late?" Damon asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What?"

"Well, you smell like sweat, cheap perfume and shame, so I can only assume it was something fun that you didn't invite me along to." Damon pouted with false hurt.

Stefan rolled his eyes and reclined on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Ignoring me, huh? Well, I can only take that as evidence that you had a sordid night filled with sex drugs and booze- I'm proud, my little brother is finally learning how to have a good time and doing _something_ to remove those frown lines from his head."

Stefan reluctantly smirked in response to his brother's comments and turned his attention back to the screen.

Damon picked his book back up from where he had placed it down next to him and pretended to go back to reading it, unaware that he was holding it upside down and began theorising about what Stefan had been doing last night.

Later on in the afternoon, Damon stopped by the Grill to have a drink with Elena and he told her about Stefan being out late last night and for a few nights over the last couple of weeks and his secrecy.

"You're obsessing," Elena told him when he was finished. "It's not weird that he has a date and doesn't want to tell you about it."

"Why would he not want to tell me?" Damon asked, appearing genuinely confused.

"Have you met you? You would never ever leave it there- you'd be asking when he was going to introduce her, if she knew he was a vampire, if they'd had sex yet, how it was if so. You know, generally asking him things that are none of your business, and of course there's the whole thing were you both seem to be more attracted to a girl if she's had some kind of romantic attachment to your brother." She teased, grinning into her drink.

"What?" He sounded incredulous.

"Katherine, Rebekah, me," she listed.

"That's three." He objected.

"Lexi tried to set him up with Rose, you later slept with Rose, Caroline was interested in Stefan, and you later slept with Caroline."

"That's not _why_ I slept with them!" He insisted.

"Whatever you say, but Freud would have a field day meeting your family." She giggled.

"You're a very mean girlfriend."

They both stopped laughing rather suddenly as Klaus approached their table and sat down in a third set between them.

"Yeah, sure Klaus, sit down!" Damon invited sarcastically.

"I already have done, but thank you for the invitation." Klaus greeted and beamed with amusement.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Elena demanded.

"Nothing to do with you, sweetheart, I came to see Damon actually."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I thought you might be interested in something I saw yesterday."

"I can't imagine that."

"Oh really? So it wouldn't at all interest you to know that yesterday I saw your brother dancing half naked at a strip club? Okay then, I suppose I'll just take my gossip elsewhere." Klaus said lightly, beginning to get to his feet.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me."

"I heard you, I just don't believe you."

"Why ever not?" The hybrid feigned innocence.

"I don't know, Klaus, maybe because you're a murderous psychopath?" Damon suggested.

Klaus looked amused, "I think it's a little hypocritical for either of you to be judging another person for murder." The hybrid pointed out, seemingly not having taken offence. "As it happens, I have proof." He announced, smoothly whipping his phone out of his jacket pocket, as Damon realised he had been waiting to do since he sat down, and passed it to Damon.

/

Stefan had actually managed to have a shower and dress himself in the time that Damon had been gone- his brother had been right, he did stink of sweat and old perfume; it had not been a pleasant combination.

He was currently walking through the living room towards his kitchen in a low slung pair of sweat pants, when the front door burst open and Damon stormed in angrily, followed by a bewildered looking Elena.

"Hey," he greeted them casually, and continued his walk towards the kitchen, when Damon spoke.

"I'd tell you to cover up, but that seems to be somewhat difficult for you lately." Damon smirked, although Stefan sensed annoyance in his tone.

"What?"

"I saw Klaus at the grill and he told me some interesting things involving you."

An expression of alarm crossed Stefan's face, "it was the twenties, we drank a lot, did a lot of drugs, things happened-"

Elena cut him off, "to save us all extreme discomfort and mortification and to spare me and Damon from hearing the rest of that statement- that's not what he's talking about."

"Oh," Stefan was relieved; he really didn't want to think about the kind of _things_ Klaus could have told Damon from their time together in the twenties. "Then what are you talking about?" He got back to the matter at hand.

"Klaus showed me a video of what you were doing last night. Care to share?"

"He showed you a video of me sleeping? Well that's creepy." Stefan tried to joke.

"I've known you long enough to know that whenever you make a joke it means you're lying."

For the second time that day, Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon. "Fine, he wasn't lying. Happy?"

"Not particularly."

"That's your problem, not mine." Stefan stated calmly, trying to side step him, but Damon shifted with him and blocked his path to the kitchen.

"I suddenly remembered that Caroline called me to... go somewhere with her." Elena began backing out of the room until realising that both brothers were glaring at each other and paying her no attention so she was free to leave the house normally.

"What's your problem, Damon?" Stefan kept his voice level, although Damon was clearly beginning to irritate him.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not the one who's letting creepy old perverts shove one dollar bills into their underwear."

"Since when are you such a prude?" Stefan seemed truly curious.

"I'm not a prude, I'm not against stripping, and in fact I actively encourage it- as long as it's not my brother."

"You're a hypocrite." Stefan informed him calmly.

"I don't care." Damon shrugged.

Stefan sighed tiredly, "I don't know what to tell you, Damon."

"How about why you're working at Klaus's strip club?"

"Klaus owns that place?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he saw you, filmed it and showed me, which, by the way, he took great pleasure in."

"Seeing me, filming it or showing you?"

"All three... which makes me uncomfortable." Damon grimaced.

Stefan was tempted to laugh at his brother's obvious disgust at the image of Klaus fantasising over his little brother.

"You're not going back there, right?" Damon wondered.

"As long as Klaus isn't there every other day, I don't see why not, it's good to have a job."

"Yeah, you seem confused; I wasn't actually giving you an option. I was just being polite." Damon smiled charmingly.

"You do realise that you don't actually get a say in the matter?"

"Hey, I have no problem with you having any job you like or working for anybody you like, once you're eighteen."

"I'm never going to be eighteen." Stefan reminded him.

"Exactly," Damon smiled smugly.

"You're a dick." Stefan informed him casually, patted him on the shoulder and walked past him out of the room.

Damon stood incredulously for a moment before following Stefan up the stairs. "Hey!" He called after him.

"What?" Stefan turned to face him in annoyance.

"I'm serious- you're not going back there."

"I'm 163 years old; you can't actually tell me what to do. I know that must be a disappointment to you since you're a huge control freak but you're just going to have to deal with it, go to therapy or something." Stefan suggested mockingly.

"I don't think that I'm the one who needs therapy. You're the one who's gone from being all frown-y and prudish to being a stripper."

"You're seriously judging me? You?" Stefan demanded disbelievingly. "Do you remember that time me, Elena and Matt walked in on you and Matt's _mom_ making out against a wall? Or that time you and Vicki Donovan danced half naked around the house including my room?"

After a brief pause, Damon spoke "huh, I didn't know you knew about that last one."

"You trashed my room."

"Your room's a mess, how could you possibly tell? And you're deflecting- which is totally my thing."

Ignoring Damon's last comment, Stefan continued, "you have no right to judge me considering how you behave."

"How I used to behave," Damon corrected. "Now I can judge you all I want." Stefan's facial expression didn't change, he didn't move or even say anything, Damon sighed, "It's weird!" He insisted. "I just don't understand what the hell happened."

"Fine, my girlfriend left me for my brother." Stefan snapped and there was a horrible awkward pause in the statements wake.

"Oh," was all Damon managed to say.

Stefan let out a loud breath, "sorry, I didn't mean to throw that at you, I was just..." he trailed off uncertainly. "I was... I don't know... lonely, I guess. Caroline thought it would be a good idea to _get my confidence back up._" He quoted the blonde with a faint smile. "Anyway, as it turns out, it's actually...not that bad and it pays well."

Damon was stumped, on the one hand, he did not want his little brother stripping at a place owned by _Klaus, _but on the other, he couldn't really stop him short of tying him up permanently. "Well, I guess there are worse professions to go into- you could have been a lawyer." He settled on eventually and was startled to hear Stefan snort loudly and begin to laugh.

Damon watched, bewildered for a moment before joining in. He couldn't help it, his brother didn't laugh much but when he did it was infectious.

"Does this mean you approve of my career choices?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"Hell no, I just want to remind you of this when you're back to your old self and giving me judgemental looks because I'm drinking _excessively _or feeding off one of the neighbours." Damon patted him on the shoulder as he headed out of the room, before popping his head back around the door. "Tell Klaus, if he goes to watch again, I'm going to kill him."

Stefan rolled his eyes and laughed once in amusement.

/

An hour or so later Klaus picked up his phone, "ah, Stefan, enjoying your new job?" He teased.

"I was until you tattled on me to my brother. Why was that? You weren't jealous were you?" He asked tauntingly.

"Of course not- I could see you naked any time I like."

"Should I expect to see you next week?"

"Only if I don't have better plans," Klaus answered casually.

"See you next week then." Stefan smirked, hanging up the phone.

**The end**

**This was requested by Enchanted Hybrid and I hope it meets her expectations since she waited so long for me to finish this.**

**Please review.**


End file.
